Vargoyle
'''Vargoyle '''was a short lived siren who appeared very briefly in the Towson Tabletop campaign, but has a whole lotta backstory. And now Tim knows not to build characters purposefully to mess with others. About Birth Name: Aria Race: Siren Class: Bard Background: Criminal The Siren clan Vargoyle was born into was simply vain and cruel. They dwell in a cave, nestled in the cliffside of the straight between Osugbo and Levinkan. Symphony, Vargoyle’s mother, had kidnapped a wealthy soldier and, with him, had given birth to twins: Nocturne and Minuet. The soldier, whose name they never knew, tried to escape, but Symphony lured him with her song into impregnating her once more. When Vargoyle (then Aria) was born, Symphony threw the soldier out of the mouth of the cave into the swirling whirlpools below, but not without raiding him of all of his possessions. The three elder sirens made a sport out of watching ships crash into the rocks or whirlpools below. They had a contest to see who could kill more men; any who tried to climb the rocks were dragged into the cave, robbed, then slit open and thrown back into the ocean for the sharks. Aria, however, found more sport in seducing them. She took residence in a cave nearby, closer to sea level, where she would lure smaller boats, often people trying to escape the Church of Kragnux on rowboats, to dock near her. She would then seduce them and leave them resting in the cave as sea level rose and drowned them. Unfortunately, her good luck ran out when she seduced a priest of the Church of Kragnux. While she sang to him, several missionaries, who watched the priest leave his designated course, followed him and caught the two in the throes of passion. Being in a shallow cave, Aria couldn’t fly away and was imprisoned and taken to be held as a prisoner of the state, awaiting her execution. Fortunately, Aria lured the guard over to her with her song, ripped out his throat, and stole his keys, escaping to flee Fang-Fu back to her cliff. However, as she flew, she passed the treasury, which caught her eye. Her greed got the best of her and she took up residence on the roof of it, posing as a gargoyle. It was there that she chose her name: Vargoyle (Gargoyle, but with a V, because she claimed V sounded much more sexual). She has resided in Fang-Fu since, making a nest on top of the treasury of precious metals, gems, and pieces of rich fabrics. She takes particular glee in singing her haunting lullaby through windows late at night to make husbands leave their sleeping wives and make love to her in the sky, before dropping them to their deaths. She has retained some anonymity, despite having lived there for several years. Most don’t know she exists; those who claim to have seen her are told that sirens wouldn’t dare come near the city, as they abhor the society of men. Secretly, Vargoyle wishes to be part of the realm, to attend the parties in fancy gowns, to drink fine wines from goblets, though she always ends these fantasies by clawing out the eyes of the women and sleeping with the men before killing them. But that’s how every good party ends, right? Vargoyle's death came at the hands of a traveling party that caught her eye. Deciding to impart chaos upon them, she followed them around the coast, but, unfortunately, her vanity and immortality complex led her to believe she could cause mischief without being killed. An arrow into her heart proved her wrong. Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop